


Mintalicious

by Libitina



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, job history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hughcasey: am I the only on who, whenever he appeared on Highlander, wanted to call him MENTOS? As in the mints?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mintalicious

**Author's Note:**

> Hughcasey: am I the only on who, whenever he appeared on Highlander, wanted to call him MENTOS? As in the mints?

Some time before he started hiding out among the Watchers, he spent about 8 months working in an advertising agency coming up with cool names for mints. Names like: Minters, Mintalicious, and Chill. 

Then one day he was half asleep and hating his job, and his boss came up to him and stood there intimidatingly calling his name, "David. David, wake up. Don't you know your own name?" Only Methos was tired enough not to care that his name at this job was David, so he fixed his boss with a baleful glare, gritted his teeth, and said, "It's Methos." 

Perhaps luckily his boss had trouble hearing him through those gritted teeth and all, so he was all kinds of delighted, "Mentos! That's perfect! I was totally about to fire you, but you have just come up with the best name for our product ever. You have 2 hours to do a rough sketch of the campaign." 

And that was why Methos left the exciting world of advertising.


End file.
